Metallic components for industrial machines, such as gas turbine engines, may include complex shapes and various internal passages. During additive manufacturing processes these complex shapes and internal passages may require support structures. Removing the support structures may be time consuming and expensive, especially for internal passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,229 to H. Green et al. discloses a sealed system process for the elimination (destruction or removal) of superfluous projections, such as unwanted burrs and sharp edges, on shaped or fabricated articles of manufacture, particularly those produced by mechanical shaping or fabricating, by treatment with transient elevated gaseous temperatures in a sealed and confined space.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.